


Samael and the Crystal Gems: A strange vistor from another existence

by Gaster1122



Category: Alot of characters from Animes and Games will be appearing, Multiverse - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, Undertale, anime - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Mystery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaster1122/pseuds/Gaster1122
Summary: *Samael Saga: part 1* A young man ends up dying through an unfortunate car crash and ends up in the world of Steven Universe! Can he survive in this crazy world? and what mysterious forces sent him there? find out in the strange tale of Samael: the young Undead!
Kudos: 1





	Samael and the Crystal Gems: A strange vistor from another existence

Chapter 1: Get me the hell out of here!

* * *

Blackness....and pain that's what i'm feeling right now, okay try to remember what happened i was walking just my business when some thugs or whatever appeared and they were about to chase me down....than my stupid ass got ran over.

SHIT, what a stupid way to die! huh what's this, it looks like a start up screen?

HAHAHAHA YES REINCARNATION IS REAL or it's an Undertale reference **(yes it is)**

Hmm let's see become sans? nope Undyne nah Flowey!? hell no!.....maybe a combination yeah that'll do, GASP and a chance to become GASTER!? yes! sign me up!

Okay lets press some buttons here and there ***red lights start flashing*** UH WHAT DID I DO!?

**"choices accepted welcome to your new life"**

Oh awesome....WAIT I DIDN'T CHOOSE WHERE I WANTED TO GO GRRR YOU PIECE OF CRA-

**"transportation complete estimated transformation time 1000 years, have a nice life"**

1000 years later...

Ugh my everything hurts what happened? *looks at his hand* WHAT THE FUCK!? my hands are skeletal!....and when did i get this sweet looking jacket?, but more importantly where the hell i'm i?

'He gets up on his feet and looks around, he was in a jungle of some sort, and it was daytime'

Okay, either i'm in the hospital drugged up or i'm in a whole new place...awesome

???: who's there!?

"AHHHH, i'm not hurting anyone! please..don't..hurt...me?"

'He finally stops cowering on the ground and looks up, he sees a tall pink haired woman and a skinny looking person with a spear'

"Wait a minute..."

'He looks at them more closely, the pink haired woman and the skinny woman backaway cautiously'

"No fucking way...."

**"Heh, about time you showed up, now than...lets see if you're the one i've been looking for, Young Undead"**

**To be continued...**


End file.
